Amantes
by Bela-Kikinu-chan
Summary: No digas así, porque una violación es cuando uno de los dos no quiere, es sin amor, sin nada. Yo no quiero que lo nuestro sea así. Te amo. SasuNaru Lemmon


Sintió un frío intenso recorriéndole la espalda

Wolas!! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno, este es mi primer lemmon yaoi, y **va dedicado mi amiga Tori**, que ayer siete de septiembre cumplió sus 16 añitos. ¡¡Te quiero mucho Tori!!

Sin mas, disfruten del fic:

**Amantes**

Sintió un frío intenso recorriéndole la espalda. Abrió los ojos perezosamente. Si bien tenía no sueño, tampoco tenía ganas de levantarse. En fin, cuando abrió los ojos pudo notar que su ventana estaba abierta, y que sus cortinas azules ondeaban con el viento. Seguramente de ahí venía el frío, así que… ¡UN MOMENTO! ¿Cortinas azules? ¡Sus cortinas eran blancas! Se levantó rápidamente al darse cuenta que ese cuarto no era el suyo.

Las paredes eran negras, el piso de alfombra azul. Había un escritorio con dos sillas, un paragüero lleno de katanas y el techo estaba pintado de celeste.

-¿Dónde estoy?- Se preguntó en voz alta

Se levanto y vio que estaba completamente vestido. Dio vueltas por el cuarto, que misteriosamente se le hacía familiar, al igual que el aroma que allí había. Si, definitivamente ese olor se le hacía conocido, ¿pero de dónde?

-Es un aroma rico- Dijo el rubio, cerrando los ojos para concentrarse en su olfato

-Gracias, es el perfume que tu me regalaste- Dijo un joven entrando en el cuarto

-¡Haaa!- Gritó el ojiceleste mientras retrocedía del susto- ¡Sasuke-teme! ¡Me asustaste pedazo de baka! ¡Quieres decirme que mierda hago en tu casa!

-¿No te acuerdas? Anoche fuimos a beber con Sai y Sakura. Te pasaste de copas y, como me pareció imprudente dejarte ir solo a tu casa en el patético estado en el que estabas, te traje a mi casa, ¿viste que bueno que soy?- Le dijo el Uchiha, sentándose en la cama

-No me creo que tu me hallas traído a tu casa así como así y que no me hallas hecho nada- El chico se miró por dentro de su remera, esperando encontrarse con algo malo causado por su compañero, pero, sorprendentemente, no encontró nada

-Vamos Naruto, sabes que prefiero que estés despierto cuando te violo- Le susurró al oído con voz ronca el ex-Hebi, causándole un gran sonrojo al Uzumaki, y una corriente eléctrica recorriéndole la espalda

-¡No digas esas cosas!- Gritó histéricamente Naruto, moviendo sus brazos rápidamente, mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos

-¿No te gusta que te toque?- Le preguntó con voz fría Sasuke (aunque se podía percibir un dejo de tristeza en sus palabras)

-N-no es eso, es que no me gusta que lo digas así. Una violación es cuando uno de los dos no quiere, y yo si quiero cuando tu y yo… ya sabes… eso- Decía el rubio rojo cual tomate

-¿Naru-chan tiene ganas de jugar ahora?- Preguntó burlonamente el ojinegro

-¡Eres un idiota Sasuke!- Dijo el Uzumaki, arrobándole una silla a su "amigo"- ¡Yo me voy de aquí!

-¡No, Naruto!- El Uchiha abrazó fuertemente al ojiceleste por la espalda, impidiendo que se fuera del cuarto

-No me gusta cuando dices eso, porque una violación es sin amor, sin nada. Es solo cuando una de las partes quiere sexo, y no le importa lo que la otra opine. Yo no quiero que lo nuestro sea así, porque yo…-

-Te amo- Lo interrumpió el moreno- Yo te amo- Repitió mas lentamente

-No digas lo que no sientes- Lo regaño Naruto, mientras un par de lágrimas caían de sus ojos

-Te amo. Lamento que lo que dije te haya hecho sentir mal. Sabes que soy un idiota-

-Yo también- Dijo el rubio, dándose vuelta para mirar al ojinegro, el cual secó con uno de sus pulgares las lágrimas del Uzumaki

-¿Tu también eres un idiota?-

-Yo también te amo-

Ambos acercaron sus rostros, estaban a solo unos escasos centímetros del otro. Fue un beso suave… al menos al principio lo fue, al fin y al cabo eran hombres, de diecisiete años, pero hombres de todas formas.

-Y bien, ¿Naru-chan quiere jugar ahora?- Ambos rieron por el comentario, mientras que Sasuke volvía a sentarse en la cama, con Naruto sobre sus piernas

Volvieron a besarse, aunque esta vez mas pasionalmente. El Uchiha aferró sus manos al trasero del rubio, acercándolo más a él. Por su parte, el rubio revolvía el cabello azabache, le encantaba ver al teme con el pelo revuelto.

Pronto las remeras estaban en el suelo, seguidas de cerca por los pantalones, que yacían olvidados a los pies de la cama. Sasuke tiró a Naruto sobre las blancas sabanas, y se posicionó sobre él.

Ya lo habían hecho antes, y muchas veces. Pero esta sería diferente, porque aunque cursi, finalmente se habían declarado (y aclarado) lo que sentían. Y es que hasta ese momento solo eran amigos con beneficio a roce (a mucho roce), y nada más. Pero ahora era diferente. Aunque no lo hubiesen dicho con palabras, ya eran una pareja. Sasuke rió al darse cuenta de eso.

-¿De que te ríes teme?- Preguntó Naruto, con una ceja alzada

-De que cuando te conocí nunca me hubiese imaginado que terminaríamos siendo novios- Le contestó el Uchiha, mientras repartía besos y lamentones por su cuello

-No se si reírme contigo u ofenderme- Acotó el rubio, mientras enroscaba sus piernas en la cintura de su amante

Ambas erecciones se frotaban entre si, excitando aún mas a sus dueños. Naruto gimió sonoramente.

-Eres un ruidoso- Susurró Sasuke a su oído, el otro iba a replicar, pero no se le fue permitido- No me malinterpretes, amo tus gemidos, tus suspiros, tus jadeos. Me encanta todo de ti, y al diablo con los vecinos si se molestan- Luego de decir eso, el moreno mordió el lóbulo del ojiceleste, causando en este otro gemido

-Sa-sasuke-

El susodicho puso una almohada debajo de las caderas de su acompañante, para luego frotar su miembro (aún cubierto por un boxer) contra el trasero del rubio.

-¡Bastardo!- Gimió fuertemente Naruto, que a oídos de Sasuke, fue el sonido más erótico del mundo

-Naruto…-

Sin dejar de moverse, el Uchiha estiró su mano hasta los labios del ojiceleste, introduciendo en su boca dos dedos. El Uzumaki sabia que hacer, lamió con fervor ambos dedos, llenándolos de saliva, mientras que el moreno hacía desaparecer ambos boxer, que quedaron junto con las otras prendas.

Repentinamente, el ojinegro retiró su mano del rostro del rubio, el cual protestó. Pero sus reclamos se convirtieron rápidamente en jadeos, y luego en gemidos, al sentir la húmeda lengua sobre su miembro.

-Teme no haaagg… ah… no hagas eso o… ohh… ahh… ¡mierda teme!- Naruto apretaba fuertemente las sábanas

-Jeje… me gusta verte así… ¿estas listo?-

-¡Mierda! ¡Hazlo de una vez!-

-Tus deseos son… mis deseos-

Sasuke introdujo rápidamente su miembro dentro de Naruto, el cual grito a causa del gran placer y el poco dolor ante tal acto.

-¡Mierda! ¡¿No conoces la palabra DILATACION?!- Dijo entre jadeos y gemidos el rubio

-Me encanta lo estrecho que eres- Gimió Sasuke, callando luego con un pasional beso a su amante

Las embestidas se hicieron más rudas, los gemidos más sonoros. Se sentían llenos, amados, deseados. Sentían que las venganzas, las promesas, los objetivos, Konoha y el mundo entero valían una mierda al lado de todo eso.

El mundo se paralizó en un instante, llegaron al juntos al climax, gozando juntos también el placentero orgasmo que sacudió sus cuerpos.

Sasuke se tumbó junto a Naruto, atrayendo a este último hacia su pecho. A medida que sus respiraciones se iban normalizando, comenzaron a caer en un profundo sueño. Pero antes de rendirse a la inconciencia, el Uchiha pudo escuchar claramente las palabras de su novio.

-Creo que Naru-chan quiere jugar mas seguido con Sasu-chan-

FIN

¡¡Mi primer lemmon yaoi!! ¡¡WAAAAAA!! ¡¡No lo puedo creer!! Okay, este fic fue algo esquizofrénico, pero bueno, creo que para ser mi primer lemmon yaoi esta bien.

Espero que les haya gustado, así que por favor, voy a pedirles que le den al GO, y me dejen un rr, que es el alimento de mi alma.

Besos y abrazos

Chaito

BelaKikinu


End file.
